Episode 2: Jungle Area
Jungle Area is the second episode of the ''Kemono Friends ''anime. It premiered on January 18th 2017. The episode was officially released in English on Crunchyroll. It can be viewed in SD quality for free and in HD quality through a Crunchyroll premium membership. Episode Summary After meeting Lucky Beast, Kaban tells them that she wants to go to the library. Lucky Beast tells her that it'll guide her there after telling her about Japari Park, though Kaban falls asleep during their detailed presentation. Lucky Beast notices the green feather on Kaban's hat and a different voice suddenly comes from their body. The voice repeats a testing phrase before asking someone if they can hear them and that they're in the savanna area. Serval tries to communicate with Lucky Beast after Kaban falls asleep, but they won't respond to a single thing she says, much to her frustration. After Kaban wakes up the next morning, Lucky Beast greets her again and plots a route for the Library. Lucky Beast declares that due to having to pass through three areas, they should find a Japari Bus first, so they head towards one stationed near Unin Bridge. After walking through the thick of the jungle, the three arrive by a river. Lucky Beast intended for them to pass over on a bridge, but said bridge has been destroyed. They spot Small-clawed Otter playing around, using the bridge's remnants in the river as a water slide. They ask Otter about the bridge and she says that she's never heard of anyone coming here to pass over the river. She suggests that they hitch a ride with Jaguar if they want to go to Unin Bridge, as she helps Friends who can't swim reach destinations where the river goes. Otter suggest they sunbathe to pass the time until Jaguar comes by, but after Serval sees Otter playing with stones they all start doing the same, causing them to almost miss Jaguar as she comes by. Jaguar takes them to Unin Bridge, which has also been destroyed. Lucky Beast leads them to the Japari Bus, but the driver's seat is missing. Jaguar mentions that she's seen it on the other side of the river and takes them there. However, they can't move the driver's seat across the river, it's too heavy for Jaguar's raft and while Serval is strong enough to carry it, she can't jump far enough to get it across. Kaban suggests they can build a set of platforms to let them, and others, jump across. The Friends all grab remains of the bridge and gather up vines to use as ropes, tying them to the poles left from Unin Bridge. After they've finished building Kaban's makeshift bridge Serval is able to carry the driver's seat over the river. After reassembling the Japari Bus, Lucky Beast regretfully informs them they have to charge the battery for it at Japari Café at the top of a nearby mountain. The episode closes on a cliffhanger as the shadow of Japanese Crested Ibis causes Kaban to look up to the sky. Characters In order of appearance. * Kaban * Serval (Second Generation) * Lucky Beast * Ocelot (Cameo) * Malayan Tapir (Cameo) * Fossa * Indian Elephant * Axis Deer * King Cobra (Cameo) * Southern Tamandua (Cameo) * Peafowl (Cameo) * Tasmanian Devil (Cameo) * Frilled Lizard (Cameo) * Okapi (Cameo) * Small-clawed Otter * Jaguar Trivia * Jungle Area is one of the few episodes to not feature a post-credits sequence with Common Raccoon and Fennec. As a result, it's the only episode not featuring the Animal Biscuits group of Serval, Raccoon and Fennec as part of the cast.. Promotional Videos Category:Episodes Category:Anime